


Is This A Dream Or Real Life?

by OrganiccHyojong



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), Triple H (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hwitaek has a smoking kink, Its 365 fresh!au lmao, M/M, Smut, This is huidawn yall, the first chapter is... not so good but please bare with me until chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganiccHyojong/pseuds/OrganiccHyojong
Summary: Something’s definitely up tonightIt’s between us two, why lie?I can’t get a feeling, how could I?It’s clear, I’m positiveYea baby, I got a feeling tooWhy do I like you so much?Maybe today, it’ll be the most progressive day for usBaby, babyHow about we call each other that now?Hwitaek realises his feelings for Hyojong, but it seems like he's Hyuna's?





	1. How about we call each other that now?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY AND WELCOME I felt like we needed more huidawn fics rn so hey this has been in the works for several weeks! May or may not come a second chapter~ leave a comment about what you thought about it and please leave kudos! Also feel free to check out my other works! 
> 
> K bye

Hwitaek sighed. He didn't just witness Hyuna kiss Hyojong. Quietly he stepped forward and broke the two apart, settling on the high stool between them. They looked away like nothing had happened, but an anxious feeling was stuck in his throat. He didn't like this. Well, he liked his friends. He hadn't felt this close to anyone or felt this alive in years.  
"We have to decide where to go next." Hyuna broke his train of thoughts.  
"What about Santa Monica?" Hyojong mumbled. He apparently had a hangover and lisped more than usual. His lisp was barely noticeable, but Hwitaek seemed to notice it even more and more for every day that went by and had come to adore it.  
"Ok, that'll work." Hyuna took a sip from her coke and shrugged.  
"How much money do we have left?" Hwitaek rested his head in his hands while keeping an eye out the window.  
"About four thousand. I counted." The youngest of the three spun his chair around out of boredom. The scars on his arm weren't that old and shone red against his tanned skin. Hwitaek stopped the spinning, took a grip around his wrist and examined them.  
"Yah, when did you do these."  
"A couple days ago. It didn't work."  
"I can see that." He let go of the other and scoffed. "You need to stop this, Hyo, it's distressing to witness." He pouted.  
"You care too much, hyung. I'm not worth it." Hyojong smirked sadly and continued spinning.  
"This boy, I tell you." Hwitaek sighed again and glanced to his right. Hyuna sat quietly and looked at Hyojong who clearly was out of his mind. When Hwitaek caught her eyes she blushed and looked outside again. What was this sick feeling in his heart? Was it jealousy? After a while's considering he decided that, yes, it was. He was jealous of Hyojong of course. It was Hyuna he wanted, right? No, that wasn't right either. He shook his head absently. It was Hyuna he was jealous of. What a mess.  
"I'm going to the room." He stood up and left, eyeing Hyuna as he walked out. 

\-------

The bed wasn't exactly the best he had seen, but it worked for now. He dropped down on it and rubbed his face. What in the world was going on? He didn't like the fact that Hyuna and Hyojong were kissing. But he wasn't jealous of Hyojong, but Hyuna. But he still loved them both in different ways. Why couldn't they just tell him that they were dating so that he didn't have to get his heart broken? He had seen the looks they shared. He recalled that one time when they all got really drunk and he had seen through the crack of the door, the two getting on. He blushed a little at the memory, he didn't have a smoking kink, no no, not at all!

So, did he want to be the one kissing Hyojong? He juggled the thought for a while. From what he'd seen, Hyojong was an excellent kisser. Yeah, maybe he wouldn't mind it that much. In fact, it seemed almost like he would like that a lot. He hadn't thought about this before, he didn't know why. Maybe because they were chased by the cops or maybe because he was busy just being jealous. Maybe a combination of both. He pulled up his legs to cross them on the bed. His feelings were a mess and he felt a little ill from last night's partying. Tiredly he slipped his jacket off and threw it in the corner of the room. Then he flopped on his back and decided to take a nap. Soon he drifted off into a heavy sleep, and didn't even notice when the two others came back, whispering in hushed voices.

\-----

A sudden movement woke him up, and he opened his eyes. It was still day, but almost evening, he could tell from the sky. Something red caught his eye and he looked to his left. Hyuna was asleep next to him. He became aware of a third presence in the bed when someone behind him scooted closer. Slowly he turned around. Hyojong was asleep he too. Hwitaek's heart jolted and he bit his lip at how close they were. He could study every part of Hyojong's face, from his beautiful closed eyes to his cute lips. His hair was a little ruffled and Hwitaek felt the need to card his fingers through it. He held the urge back, because, Hyojong was Hyuna's, right? He rolled onto his back again and stared at the ceiling. He had almost fallen asleep when Hyojong scooted closer and unconsciously threw his arm over Hwitaek's chest. His heart started beating faster again, and he felt ashamed when he realized - he was whipped for Kim Hyojong. 

\-----

Apparently he had managed to fall asleep again, even though the fact that the other's hot breathing against his neck and the way Hyojong took a fistful of his shirt like he /needed/ to cling to the older, should have kept him awake. It was even later now, dinner time probably. Hyuna was gone. She was probably off fixing food. Not wanting to wake Hyojong, he laid still for a while, savoring the moment. Hyojong was his best friend. Sure, he liked Hyuna a lot too, but he had always prioritized Hyojong. They weren't afraid of skin ship, it was nothing unusual to them. Then why did this feel different? He closed his eyes again and sighed. Laying this close to him didn't exactly help. It made him feel safe but at the same time reminded him of how small of a chance it was that they could actually become more than friends. He opened his eyes again and slowly, slowly turned his head to the sleeping younger. Then he stopped in his tracks. Hyojong wasn't sleeping. His sweet, slightly red eyes were studying him curiously and he started smiling when he saw the surprise on Hwitaek's face.  
"You're awake?"  
"Yes, stupid."  
"Why aren't you up yet, shouldn't you have gone with Hyuna?"  
Hyojong mumbled something.  
"What?" Hwitaek turned fully to him and swallowed when Hyojong's arm curled more around him and pulled him closer. They were s o c l o s e. It didn't get better when Hyojong stroked his fingers lightly up and down Hwitaek's bare, defined bicep, and he shuddered at the younger's touch.  
"Because I liked this." His whisper made Hwitaek smile.  
"Ah, cutie." Hyojong seemed to blush, something he barely did except from when Hyuna kissed his cheek when she was really excited. The thought of her dawned on him again and he remembered how dangerous this was for his heart. He was about to pull away when the door barged open and in came said redhead.  
"You look like a couple! Cute." She chirped. The both youngsters blushed and Hwitaek made an excuse to go shower. "But I bought food!" The oldest pouted.  
"It'll just be a minute, hang on." He quickly got up and into the bathroom, leaving a Hyojong with a quickly fading smile behind.  
"What is up with him?" Hyuna looked puzzled.  
"I don't know, he has sudden mood changes?" Hyojong sat up, anxiety churning in his gut. "I may be out of my mind but it worries me. Just before you came in he was all soft and happy but then his mood suddenly changed."  
"I-is it me? Does he not like me?" Hyuna sat down and bit her lip.  
"I don't think he hates you or anything. It's not like Hwi. He loves you." The oldest smiled at the nickname.  
"You're really fond of him, aren't you?" She teased.  
"Yeah. I think- I think I like him a lot. He's so gentle and funny. I've thought a lot. I think I'm falling for him." Hyojong sighed and laughed. "What am I even doing."  
"Would you want to date him?"  
"Hell yes."  
"Do you think he likes you back?" Hyuna flopped on her stomach and propped herself up, leaning her head on her hands.  
"Maybe... How would I know?" He laughed again.  
"You're a sick bastard, Hyojong. I think he likes you. Try."  
"If I fuck this up you know what I'm gonna do. And you're to blame." He shot her a serious look.  
"Sure, geez. You wanna start eating? Hwitaek has been in there forever."  
"What did you get?"  
"Burgers of course, I'm too lazy."  
"Of course." He sighed and yelled for the older boy while opening the box Hyuna gave him. "Yah, Hwi, there's burgers!"

\-----

Hyojong noticed this going on for a few days. He felt worried. When they left for Santa Monica, Hwitaek didn't talk much in the car. It wasn't like the older to speak only a few sentences on a five hour trip. Did he get too close? All he knew in this crazy world, was that it turned around the gleaming sun known as Lee Hwitaek. Hyojong just wanted to be close to him. He was so amazing, with the most beautiful smile and the sweetest laugh. He was so ethereal that Hyojong started laughing when Hwitaek beat him up when they first met. Now he understood why people always said that they wanted their crushes to run them over and beat them. Hwitaek had looked so powerful. He had looked so harsh but turned out to be a young man with the softest heart. He literally picked up a dude who tried to kill himself by stepping in front of the very car they now drove around in, and made him his best friend. Shit, he adored Hwitaek. 

\-----

The view was honestly amazing. Hwitaek could see the whole town and all of its glittering lights from here. He sat on the edge of the roof of the motel. The indigo silk shirt he had worn for ages moved slightly in the wind and he felt at peace for once. Silently he hummed to himself and absent as he was, he didn't notice a second person approaching him. He jumped when a pair of red sneakers entered his sight and followed them up to a face he knew well.  
"You scared the crap out of me." He clutched his non-existent pearls.  
"Tihi." Hyojong smirked widely and sat down next to the older, swinging his feet over the edge. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and Hwitaek felt just a little bit weak when the younger blew out a big cloud of grey smoke. They looked at each other for a few seconds, smiling, before Hyojong's face became more serious and he asked; "what's up with you lately?"  
"Wha-what do you mean?" Hwitaek's heart beat a little too fast and he couldn't get his eyes off the beautiful younger. The streetlights of the city cast their light over his face and made his eyes sparkle.  
"I don't know, just, you feel distant. Silent. Truth is, I miss you. Hyuna misses you too." Hyojong sighed and turned to the view. He inhaled again and puffed out the smoke While absently carded his fingers through his hair in that attractive way that made the blonde strands fall slowly over his face. "Did I do something wrong?" He added silently after a quiet moment. Hwitaek felt the panic rising in his chest. Shit, shit, shit, did Hyojong think he was the reason he was down?  
"No, no, no, you did nothing wrong." On an impulse he lightly grabbed Hyojong's chin and turned him gently to look at the older. "You hear me?" He raised his eyebrows as if fishing for an answer. Hyojong didn't answer, he just sat there, staring at Hwitaek with an unusual look in his eyes. 

Then. In the moment of a heartbeat, he leaned in, and kissed him gently. Hwitaek's heart stopped. He could feel Hyojong's warm breath on his face, he tasted smoke of course, and he curled his fist in frustration. He had no idea what to do, so he just sat there and tried to hold the kiss as long as possible. It was heavenly, really. Then the younger pulled away and hesitated before proceeding to stand up. Hwitaek pulled his sleeve so that he had to sit down again.  
"Yah, don't pull my sleeve, I don't wanna die here."  
"Hyojong..."  
"Sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Y'know." Hyojong muttered and pulled up his feet beneath him while putting out his dying cig.  
"Look at me." Hwitaek turned completely to him and leaned forward a little. After a few seconds Hyojong did as he had been told and met the older's eyes unwillingly. A half scared, half curious look hovered over his face. Hwitaek took a deep breath before announcing; "Gosh, Kim Hyojong, why are you like this." 

Then he kissed Hyojong, this time for real. For a short while he didn't respond, shocked, but then leaned in to kiss back. Both of his hands found their way to slip around Hwitaek's neck, pulling him closer. They went on for a while, and at some point they both started smiling like idiots, but Hwitaek didn't care because of the raging euphoria inside of him. When they pulled apart to get some air, he moved farther away from the edge and pulled Hyojong with him, who settled between the older's legs. He cupped his cheek and smiled before kissing him yet another time. But, the click of the door interrupted them and they broke apart, cheeks reddening.  
"Hey gu-" Hyuna stopped in her tracks.  
"Noona, it's not what it looks like-" Hwitaek pushed himself away from the younger, flaring his hands around. She just looked at them for a second, then her lips curled up into a smirk and she nodded at them before closing the door and leaving. Hwitaek swallowed. His heart was beating so hard - what was he doing?!  
"Hwi-" Hyojong reached out after him, but he pulled away a little.  
"I'm scared." Could his pulse calm for just a second, please?! Hyojong pursed his lips and walked on all four over the the older, then sat down and engulfed him in a giant hug. Hwitaek felt his tension ease and he wrapped his legs around Hyojong's waist. Hyojong chuckled.  
"I'm here, Hwi." Hwitaek could hear in his voice that he was smiling, and he pulled his head off Hyojong's shoulder to study his face. He was beautiful. In an instant he bent forward to peck his nose, earning an even bigger smile. Hyojong blushed and hid his face in Hwitaek's jacket. 

\-----

They spent almost the rest of the night on the roof, just talking about everything and nothing, looking at the stars and occasionally making out. When they had watched the sun rise, they got back to the room and fell asleep next to Hyuna, snuggled up to each other, with Hyojong curled up to Hwitaek and Hwitaek's arm thrown protectingly over Hyojong. Finally, they had no secrets. 

\-----

"When did you get back after last night?" Hyuna asked casually at breakfast the following morning.  
"After the sun went up." Hyojong got a small smirk on his face. He looked happy. Hwitaek had never seen him like this. He was glowing, and it was attractive as hell. When the younger turned to him and smiled even wider, he almost felt attacked. He couldn't help himself, his face just automatically formed into a smile. He felt safe and blissful. And that, was something he hadn't felt in years.  
"Get a room already." Hyuna sighed. The two younger blushed and turned back to their low-quality food. Soon Hyojong's hand found its way to Hwitaek's thigh, squeezing it lightly, and he had to be quick with removing Hyojong's hand by taking it in his. Hyojong was wild, who knows what could happen if he didn't get stopped. The younger was quick with finishing his cereal, and lit a cigarette. Hwitaek leaned in and whispered "that's really hot" in his ear, almost making Hyojong choke on what he just had inhaled.  
"Oh my god, shut up." He turned around to hit the older, but he was smiling widely.  
"Never." Hwitaek smirked, and got a big cloud in his face as an answer. They both started laughing, and Hyuna joined them too.


	2. Turn the lights down low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF I know that this fic has been finished ages ago, but this smut chapter has been in my drafts forever, so I decided to write it. So here it is!!!! Enjoy

"Hwitaek?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"You always are."  
"True."  
"Good thing you realized that yourself, at last."  
"…I still want food."  
"You know I can't stand it when you pout."  
"That's why I pout."  
"Another fact right there."

 

Because of that conversation Hwitaek about half an hour later now sat at McDonalds, at almost midnight, watching Hyojong eat french fries with delight.  
"Thank you, hyung." He smiled with his cheeks all puffed up with food, and he scoffed, hiding a smile.  
"Eat up, I wanna get back soon."  
"Help me finish them please."  
"...Ok." He took one. "There must be so much fat in these."  
"Since when do you care about that? I literally saw you stuff your face with candy just the other day."  
"Uhhh, yeah, since never." They laughed shortly and Hwitaek continued eating. When nothing was left, they stood up and threw away the waste, then Hwitaek stretched out his hand for Hyojong to grab it, and left the diner hand in hand. They got into Hwitaek’s car that was badly parked in the parking lot, not even standing in a slot, but rather in between two. Before Hwitaek started the car, Hyojong dragged him by his collar into a sloppy kiss that made Hwitaek’s heart do a tiny skip, but he didn't say anything, just put the key into the lock and ignited the car, then set course back to the hotel. Hyojong giggled loudly at his boyfriend.  
"Stop giggling, I'm probably gonna drive off the road." "But I'm tipsyyyy." Hyojong giggled some more. Hwitaek sighed and smiled. He had tasted a faint ting of liquor on Hyojong's breath, and he wasn't surprised at all. One of Hyojong’s fingers poked his thigh, then the whole hand came and squeezed at it, almost making Hwitaek braking harshly. Hyojong continued laughing, then put his head on Hwitaek’s lap at an uncomfortable angle.  
“I could suck you off while you’re driving.” Hwitaek almost choked and looked down at Hyojong, who met his gaze with angel-like eyes.  
"You can do whatever you want to when we get back, but please, I don't want drive off the road."  
"Whatever I want?"  
"Whatever you want." The older knew that he'd probably regret his promise, but he could at least focus on the road in front of him now that Hyojong sat quietly in this seat. He had a smirk on his face, like when he was plotting one of his usual pranks. It stayed there even after they had gotten out of the car. It faded only when Hwitaek tiredly hugged him and leaned his head onto Hyojong's shoulder in the elevator. He just gave in, looking at his lover with fond eyes in his drunken state. That look always made Hwitaek feel all warm and safe inside. It didn't last for long though, the smirk returned for a short while, but then they remembered that Hyuna was at their hotel room and that she had strictly said "No fucking in the hotel room while I'm here or when I could come in".  
“That’s too bad.” Hyojong pouted again.  
"What had you even planned?"  
"Um..."  
"You're nasty."  
"You love me."  
"...yeah." They fell into another odd laughing fit and didn't even notice that they had arrived outside their door ages ago, until Hyuna opened it hastily, saying; "Guys, what the fuck, you've been standing out here laughing for like 20 years, come inside instead." They continued giggling but followed her. The tv was on and some talk show was broadcasted on the screen.  
“Hyuna, why are you watching this shit?” Hyojong sat down on the saggy bed, and it dipped even more when Hwitaek crawled up behind his boyfriend, pulling him down on his back to cuddle him.  
“Don’t be like that Jongie, let her watch whatever she wants!”  
“Thank you, Hwi!” Hyuna gestured at the older boy, “That’s what a good response sounds like, Dawnie. Listen and learn.” Hyojong rolled his eyes and shrugged as he snuggled closer to the other. “Ah, I have to sleep by myself but you’re warming each other? That’s not fair.” She pouted cutely and Hwitaek stretched out an arm towards her, making place for her in the middle. She smiled with content and squeezed herself down between them. “You’re an angel.”  
“Uh... would you mind leaving us alone for like an hour or something?” The older male whispered to her.  
“Why not? I saw a cute guy at the bar, I could always spend some time chatting him up. I’ll be gone as long as you need me to be.” She wriggled her eyebrows. Hwitaek rolled his eyes, a smirk playing at his lips.  
“I mean, okay, that’d be nice.”  
“Then I’ll get going.” She smiled mischievously and got up to grab her purse.  
“Will you be okay then?”  
“Yeah, yeah, have fun you two!” She winked and exited the hotel room.  
“Anything I want?” Hyojong whispered after a moment’s silence.  
“Yeah.” Hwitaek laughed, amused at the excitement in Hyojong’s eyes. He leaned in and kissed him, not in a sexy way nor a cute way, only somewhere in between. Quickly Hyojong pulled away, threw him a look through heavy-lidded eyes and leaned in to whisper in his ear;  
“Please, ride me. You never do.”  
Hwitaek felt how his whole body froze for a second. Could he really do that? He had promised... why not try? Hwitaek swallowed hastily at the thought. He reached up and squeezed Hyojong’s face with one hand.  
“Sure baby, why not?”  
A faint blush crept up the younger’s cheekbones, painting them a pretty pink, and Hwitaek smirked at him before he kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear as he let his hands wander to the waistband of Hyojong’s jeans; “Would you like that? For me to ride your cock prettily?”  
Hyojong nodded. The whole situation was kind of awkward if Hwitaek was going to be completely honest. Hyojong being tipsy was never optimal, but he was always cute. Always. How could Hwitaek not be entirely and utterly lost in him?  
He shifted and straddled Hyojong’s hips, fiddling with the fly of his jeans, then pulling them down a little. A wet spot was slowly taking shape at the front of the younger’s boxers, and he pushed up Hyojong’s shirt a bit so that he could run his fingers over his beautiful body while he palmed him through his underwear. Hwitaek bent down and kissed the younger, and Hyojong’s hands came up to run through the older man’s hair. A moan escaped Hwitaek’s lips, only to be swallowed by Hyojong, and Hwitaek could swear that he felt Hyojong growing bigger under his palm. He pressed a little harder, drawing a whimper from Hyojong when he run his thumb over his nipple. Hwitaek thought he looked so pretty like this, falling apart under his hands. He would love to feel Hyojong’s hands roaming over his waist, to ride Hyojong’s dick just like this. The thought made him shudder.

He leaned down again, and slipped his tongue into Hyojong’s mouth as he drew lines up his sides, then down to the soft V-shape that dipped down under his boxers, memorized it under his fingertips before he finally let his hands run under the waistband, heart skipping as he did, and he took the younger’s cock in his hand, stroking it carefully. He leaned his head slightly to the left to whisper profanities in Hyojong’s ear, and then pushed down Hyojong’s boxers all the way, ridding them and his jeans somewhere on the floor, Hwitaek didn’t care where, his thoughts were all filled with Hyojong.  
Him, him, _him_.  
Hwitaek pushed down his own pants, trapping Hyojong’s beautiful thighs between his own. The heat between them was unbearable, but Hwitaek still wanted to be closer, cover every inch of the younger with himself, wanted to feel him all over. He traced with his fingers up one of Hyojong’s arms and took his hand in his, intertwined their fingers then brought it to his lips.  
“Should I prep myself?” He muttered against the back of the warm hand. He let go of it for a few seconds to rid himself and the other of their shirts, and then Hyojong sat up, came closer in an instant.  
“Let me.”  
His breath was still slightly reeking of alcohol, but it didn’t change the fact that those two words was all that was needed to make Hwitaek lose his mind. He closed the distance between them and clasped his hands behind Hyojong’s neck, kissing him slowly, moaning when Hyojong’s strong hands gripped at his hips. He kissed along his jaw, down to his neck, biting harshly on the tender skin, feeding of the beautiful gasps the escaped Hyojong. The hands on his hips only riled him up more by pushing him closer, and he was now fully sitting on Hyojong’s lap, feeling his erection digging into his own. He moved his hands down to rest on the younger’s naked chest and leaned back to look at him, felt his heart ticking away like a bomb under his palm. One of Hyojong’s hands moved down to grip harshly at his thigh, the other appeared at Hwitaek’s chest, wandering upwards to his mouth. Hyojong pushed two fingers to his boyfriend’s lips, and Hwitaek let him slip them inside. Needy he suckled on them, maintaining eye contact with Hyojong the whole time. He moaned around the digits, loving the way Hyojong’s eyes darkened as he did.  
“Now who’s the baby?” Hyojong chuckled. He pulled out his fingers, and motioned for Hwitaek to lie down on his back. He did as he was told while waiting for Hyojong to get the lube from the bedside table, then put one arm around Hyojong’s neck, and guided Hyojong’s now slicker fingers to his entrance. He slipped one inside of him, and Hwitaek grimaced at the odd feeling. “Okay?” Hyojong seemed concerned, and Hwitaek’s heart fluttered at the gesture, but he shook his head. “Yes, continue please.” Hyojong grinned at him, then added another finger, stretching carefully, fucking the other with his fingers. When he brushed against the older man’s sensitive spot, Hwitaek gasped and his thighs started trembling. Hyojong smirked and peppered his abdomen and chest with kisses, all while he continued thrusting his fingers into his boyfriend. Teasingly he blew at his cock, laughing when it twitched, and Hwitaek groaned annoyed. “Get on with it already.” He was panting, yearning to be filled up.  
“Okay, okay.” Hyojong grinned. He slipped in a final third finger, and Hwitaek bit his bottom lip.  
“F-feels so good.” He gasped, face slowly becoming red.  
“You look beautiful like this.” Hyojong smiled at him, rubbing his thigh before finally pulling out his fingers and licking at them. “You did so well.”  
Hwitaek pushed Hyojong up again, and then sat down on his lap. He leaned forward to kiss him, putting their foreheads together like the sappy couple they were.  
“I’m gonna fetch a condom, hang on.” He slipped off his lap and went into the bathroom, then came back with a small foil package in hand. He teared it open and rolled it hastily onto Hyojong’s dick, and looked up when he felt a hand in his hair.  
“Why are you so cute?” Hyojong laughed at the other, who smiled back.  
“Well. I am _your_ boyfriend after all. Do you want to sit up or lay down?”  
Hyojong hesitated for a second and then shuffled back to lean against the headboard, propping a pillow up against his back.  
“This would be nice.”  
Hwitaek winked at him and moved after, placing his hands back on his hips and his own on Hyojong’s shoulders. “I’m ready, are you?” Hwitaek found himself smiling at the gentle way Hyojong held him.  
“Sure am, prince.”  
Hyojong tilted his head and gazed at him through his blonde strands, grip on Hwitaek’s hip tightening as he got up on his knees again. Slowly he lowered himself onto Hyojong’s dick, hissing as it slipped inside of him, filling him up almost overwhelmingly. Hyojong visibly clenched his jaw at the sensation, noticing the look on Hwitaek’s face; “You okay?”  
“Yeah. Just need to adjust.” He moved a little, then nodded to his boyfriend. “Okay, do your thing, baby.”  
Carefully Hyojong helped Hwitaek lift his hips up, then down again. Hwitaek gasped and leaned his head into the other’s neck as they repeated the movement. The younger moaned when his boyfriend clenched around him and grinded down onto his lap. They continued on like that for a while, cute little mewls escaping Hwitaek’s lips every time Hyojong’s cock slid against his walls. He stuttered as he tried to say something, but failed when Hyojong’s hips twitched up to meet his.  
“What is it, baby? Tell me.” Hyojong stroked his boyfriend’s sweaty bangs out of his face.  
“H-harder. Please.” Hwitaek placed kisses at Hyojong’s neck, whining when the other ghosted his fingers over his forgotten cock.  
“What’s my name?”  
“Hyojong…” Hwitaek mumbled, then groaned when Hyojong twisted his hand over the head of his sensitive dick. “D-daddy, it’s daddy. Please. Harder.”  
“Good boy.” The younger sounded satisfied as he slapped harder into his boyfriend, the sound echoing through the room.  
_“Just like that.”_ Hwitaek wouldn’t stop rambling in-between his gasps and whines. His breathing was speeding up, signaling that he was soon on the edge. “Can I come, daddy? Please.”  
“Only if you promise to be quiet.”  
Hwitaek inhaled quickly, slapping a hand over his pretty mouth. After a few particularly deep thrusts from Hyojong, Hwitaek’s pearly white cum leaked out over his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks from the overstimulation. The younger followed soon after, spilling inside the condom. They just leaned into each other for a few seconds, catching their breaths before Hyojong pushed his boyfriend down onto his back and pulled out. Hwitaek was still sobbing, but slowly coming back to his senses. Hyojong bent down and kissed his forehead before ridding himself of the condom and getting some tissues to clean his boyfriend with. He then threw them away and laid down next to Hwitaek.  
“You did so well, baby.” He kissed his tearstained cheeks, and the other opened his eyes, smiling softly.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Sure…” Hwitaek rolled his eyes and rested his head on Hyojong’s shoulder, trailing his hand across his chest. “We should get dressed… I don’t want to.”  
“Me neither. Let’s wait just a little while, yeah?”

Hwitaek hummed, his smile sleepy as he cuddled up next to his lover. His skin had that special glow to it, that only Hyojong got to see, and he was eternally thankful for it. He was so beautiful, and even after a thing like this, Hwitaek looked like an angel to the other.

They wanted to stay like that forever, but they had a deal with Hyuna. Hyojong got up from the bed, and a whiny Hwitaek, and picked their clothes up from the floor, then helped the older get into a somewhat state of dressed. He pulled a sweater, which just happened to be Hyojong’s, over Hwitaek’s head, and laughed softly at his messy hair. Hyojong tousled it playfully with one hand while the other slipped around Hwitaek’s slender waist, pulling him closer.

“You’re so pretty, Hwitaek.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading. Please leave comments/kudos, I'd truly appreciATE it.
> 
> Come and scream at me at twitter at https://twitter.com/OrganiccHyojong
> 
> Please love and support the rest of my works too, you can find them by clicking my profile picture/username.
> 
> Lots of love!

**Author's Note:**

> OK THAT WAS IT THANK YOU VERY MUCH
> 
> please leave kudos n comments!
> 
> My twitter is @OrganiccHyojong , hmu there 
> 
> I like how this turned out hmm


End file.
